The present invention relates to an improved spinning reel for fishing.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho. 61-274638, a conventional spinning reel for fishing is equipped with a mechanism whereby a drag mechanism is switched between a drag operation state and a spool free state and can be returned from the spool free state to the drag operation state in linking with a fishline winding operation of a reel handle.
The above-mentioned conventional mechanism, however, suffers from the following problems. When the drag mechanism is returned from the spool free state to the drag operation state by rotating the handle in the fishline winding direction, a rotor is inevitably rotated in linking with the handle rotation. That is to say, a rotor even rotated by handle can not wind a fishline onto the spool until the drag mechanism is switched into the drag state, and what is worse the unnecessary rotation of the rotor causes the twist and tangle of the fishline. In case that a braking force slightly greater than the tension of the fishline is intentionally applied to the spool with some means even under the spool free state to prevent the free feed of the fishline from the spool, the rotor may rotate several turns before being switched into a winding state, and may apply a force onto the fishline or wind the fishline onto the spool before the intended timing of the hooking operation. Thus, appropriate and accurate hooking operation can not be performed with this conventional reel, which results in the loss of fish.